Love is Easy
by XxXxDreamerxXxX
Summary: Zammie.Set after GG3,Cammie is at the park.Zach stops by,and Josh and DeeDee run onto them.


**(A/n)- My first Gallagher Girls fic... Probably sucks. Zach and Cammie are kind of OOC. It's just a one-shot (I need more one-shots so i figured I'd make one for Gallagher Girls) It's set after Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover and there are some minor spoilers but not _too_ bad. Please review! If you read my Twilight story The Girl Alice Killed then you got the whole review speech but I'll say it again anyway. Okay, first of all, I would _really_ love it if you reviewed. In fact,I would love _you_. Well in a totally non-creepy way. Like maybe in a friend way. And when you review, you say what's really on your mind. Was this story horrible? Was it wonderful? Did you even read it? Do you not care? What's your favorite animal? How many sisters do you have? Whatever. I just would love reviews. In fact, even if you don't have an FF account you can review. Anyway, even though I loved typing that for some reason. I'm done rambling and will go on with the story. I hope you like it! This is gonna be my longest one-shot ever! and to tell the thruth, I think that's kind of sad...**

**Cammie's POV**

I looked down at my lap and tried to look inconspicuous, especially to Josh if he happened to come near. My mom had let me go out of the campus grounds for the time being, but only for the times when the Covert Ops class goes out to town or it's a normal trip to town. But you know how a normal trip can go out of control. I was alone at the time being, just me, sitting on a bench. Right at the moment, I wished I could be anywhere but in town. Mostly because I dreaded running into DeeDee Or Josh but also because I knew that I could be tracked down at any minute. But in way... I was hoping for a certain someone to stop by. Can you guess who it is? Bingo, Zach Goode. It's starting to get unhealthy about the way I'm obsessing over him. But, in my justice, I haven't seen _or_ heard form him a whole summer. It was even a few weeks into the semester! At times I could help but worry if he was hurt, injured, or even dead. I shuddered and pushed that scary thought away.

So, when I heard a familiar, "Hey Gallagher Girl," I thought I was just imagining. it. Well imagining it again. But as I turned around, my eyes met brilliant green ones. It was definitely Zach, but there was something different about him. His light brown hair was messed up, but not in the usual way, in a more I've-been-in-a-fight way. He was looking right at my but then slide his gaze down as if he was ashamed for me to see him like that. The was a long scar on his cheek that looked really gruesome and infected. All together, he looked horrible. Yet strangely still handsome.... I traced my finger along it gently without even noticing how caressing my touched seemed.

"What happened?" I murmured. As I studied him further, I saw that it wasn't just his cheek. He was pretty beat up.

Zach looked down at his feet without replying for the longest time. Finally, he replied, "Nothing." If he didn't look that bad, I would have glared at him but I could put myself to it. Bit he was _not_fine. Zach stumbled to sit next to me, still not looking at me in the face. For once in my life, I think I saw Zachary Goode embarrassed. "So how are you?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I was surprised.

"Good," I answered, as wary as ever. I probably shouldn't be but you never know. There was an uncomfortable silence that greeted me. It was excruciating and I _hated_it. After awhile I couldn't take it so I blurted, "Did you know Macey has new eyeliner?" Wow. I almost laughed at my impulsiveness, that was something I would totally tell a girl. I was such an idiot, why would Zach know or even care? As far as I knew, he wasn't a girl. But, hey, in my defense I could be mistaken! I mean, look at his eyes, they were beautiful... Wait, _what_ am I thinking? That's it, I'm insane.

I thought Zach would look at me like I was crazy. I thought he would scoff, maybe even get up and walk away. But, and to my delight, he flashed my his signature cocky grin. The thing was, it wasn't just any ordinary grin, it was a _Zach_ grin. It was the kind of grin that brightened my whole world, the kind that made everything better. For a second, i forgot what I even said to make him smile. "I bet her new eyeliner is simply _adorable,"_Zach teased me. His hand lingered near mine and my heart sped up.

"Huh?" I asked and blinked. _He thinks Macey is adorable? Could he like her? But she likes Preston, he can't like her! What about me? Is he just using me to get to Macey?_ I started mentaly freaking out without even knowing why. Yeah, that's how sane I am.

"You know, Macey' new eyeliner?" Zach studied me. "Remember, like, ten seconds ago? Are you okay?" I realized that my cheeks were burning. He probably thought I had short turn memory or something like that. Hey, maybe I got Alzheimer's at an early age. It could happen. Then I almost hit myself. Zach wasn't admitting that he loved Macey, he was teasing me. And that's another reason in the 101 reasons why Cammie is an idiot.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered unconvincingly. I wasn't even sure if I was fine or not! But why would it matter, I was the chameleon, the one nobody notices, and no one should care about me either. Yet here comes Zach.

Zach narrowed him eyes but didn't say anything. His fingers were now brushing along my hand and I could feel electricity running through our skin. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I shrink away? Should I take his hand? Unfortunately (Or maybe even fortunaely), I found myself rendered unable of movement so I just sat there stiffly. Zach seemed surprisingly uncertain but he started testing my limits, like running his hand gently over mine until he finally took mine. It actually felt nice. Before I knew it, Zach started leaning in towards me. _What's happening? What's he doing? Is there something wrong with my hair?_Wow, I never realized I could be such a girly-girl. I didn't realize what was happening until his lips touched mine. Oh, that's what he was doing.

Now what did I do? Absolutely nothing. I didn't stop him, I didn't kiss him. I just sat there. Yeah, that's what I'm best at. Zach pulled away a little bit with a bit of a hurt expression on his face. Who was this new person? It certainly wasn't Zach, he was too cocky. But what if I didn't even really know the real sensitive Zach? "Sorry," he whispered. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to... I'm sorry."

My voice froze in my throat. What should I say? But then an all-too-familiar voice came and saved me. Or not, I wasn't sure. "Cammie! I haven't seen you forever!" DeeDee jogged up and hugged me. Why, you might ask, I'm not sure. "I missed you." she sounded modest, but she kept glancing at Josh as if she would get in trouble for saying that. But Josh just stared around at anything but me or Zach. I felt sorry for him. In a way, I still wasn't over him, should I give him another shot? But what about Zach and DeeDee? I realized there were too many factors in the way, it just wouldn't work out. Did I even like him like that anymore? Had I moved on? I was probably only considering dating him again because I pitied him. And what about Zach... Wait, did I already mention him? Wow I ask a lot of questions.

Zach was glaring at Josh out of the corner of his eyes. As if to make a point, he took my hand in an obvious way. DeeDee looked happy but Josh seemed to try to look away some more, unsucsessfully of course. "So... hi Cammie. Good to see you... I guess." He _guessed_? Of well, it didn't matter. If I had it my way, I wouldn't be seeing him anymore so it didn't hurt so bad. Ok, maybe I wasn't over him just yet but it was a matter of time. "Well, me and DeeDee have to go do something... Um, Bye." Josh waved awkwardly and hurried DeeDee away although she looked like she wished she could stay. Well, that was short. I was _so_ looking forward to next time. Not.

"What are you thinking?" Zach asked unexpectedly. I wasn't sure how to respond. Zach must have had seen my confused expression because he hastily said, "I mean, you looked deep in thought. I thought something might be bothering you and I thought maybe you might want to talk about it. Unless it's about. Then you can keep it to yourself if you want. It's fine." He hit himself on the forehead. "Wait, never mind, Just ignore me. I'm an idiot."

Huh, funny, I always think the same thing about myself. "You need to work on your run-on sentences," I said automatically. I groaned inwardly, years of lectures and learning about run-ons really seemed to get to me.

"I'm a spy, I don't need to have proper grammer," he replied seriously. I wasn't sure if I should be hurt or not, because _I_had to learn it and be a spy, but then he burst out laughing. The thing was, it was a light-hearted laugh, it was more a grim laughter. "I'm sorry if you're offended by my grammar. But if you grew up where I did, you'll find surviving is more important." I bit my lip. Maybe it was better if I didn't talk, I always seemed to make things worse.

I was about to say something (Despite what i just thought) but I heard Mr. Solomon's voice in my ear. "Ladies!" he barked. "Your joyrides are over, it's time to go back to school." of course it wasn't just me who heard it, everyone in my class had a chip in thier ear just in case. I sighed. "Zach, I have to go. You know, school." The a thought struck me. "If you can stay here for a little while, I can sneak out and meet you here."

Zach beamed. "Well even if you didn't offer that, I would have snuck into Gallagher Academy. But I guess we can do it your way." He chuckled. "Although it won't be as fun."

"Wait!" I protested. "You can't sneak in, it's heavily guarded! You're too self-centered for your own good. How would you be able to sneak in anyway?"

He rolled his eyes in a playful way. "How many times do I have to do this?" Then he pointed to himself and said, "Spy." I couldn't help it, I giggled. He looked pretty pleased with himself that he made me laugh. "Cammie!" Mr' Solomon yelled. "You're the only one not here! Come on, come on, hurry up!"

"Ok, hold on," I muttered to Mr. Solomon. "Zach, I really have to go now. But I'll see you later tonight!" i shot him a withering look as a charged away.

----------

"Ok, what's up with you?" Macey demanded right as I caught up with the group.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. And it wasn't from running.

"What's up," Macey repeated. "You look happy, you're blushing, something's up." Macey said it with such a finalism in her voice as if she just_ knew_ she was right. But of course she was.

"I can't be happy without something being up?" I asked indigently, remaining stubborn. I saw Liz look at me as if scientifically trying to figure out what happened. It wasn't really working out for her. Bex was literally jumping with excitement, tugging at my sleeve to tell her. Inside, though, I was sqirming to tell them what happened. But I wanted to keep them in suspence. Macey glared at me in a You-Better-Tell-me-_NOW_ look that made me burst out, "I saw Zach!"

Liz widened her eyes. "Did you guys talk?" she asked.

"No Liz, we just sat there," I informed her sarcastically. Liz looked like she believed it. I rolled my eyes and told her, "Yes, we talked, and we-"

"Kissed?" Bex cut me off. "did you kiss?"

I sighed. How did she know? I pondered the possibility of her spying on us when I realized it was just in Bex's nature to figure we kissed. "I was gonna say we saw Josh. But yes, we did kiss."

Macey was smiling. She didn't look the least surprised, while Bex aand Liz on the other hand looked shocked. "I knew you'd see Zach," she chided. How did she know? Was _she_spying? Or did Zach tell her? I found myself back on the conclusion that Zach liked her. "I mean," she continued as if she saw my expression. "I kind of expected it. You know, because Zach likes you so much..." I nearly had a heart attack. What? Macey grinned at me. "You _just_ considered he might like you Cammie?"

I looked down at my feet and muttered a barely audible, "Maybe." Macey rolled her eyes.

"Tell us about it!" Bex exited imeadiately. "Tell us _everything_" And I did.

I was so lost in my own story that until I was finished, I didn't even realize we were back at our room, huddled on Macey's bed. "So, when should I sneak out?" I confided then. I had to admit, I was pretty darn exited, maybe I was a girl.

Macey stared at me openly. "Why not _now_!" she almost shouted. It wasn't a question, even though it might have been set up like one. I nodded eagerly, feeling giddy. Yea, _giddy_. I didn't even know what that meant! Yet I felt it.

-----------

"So, you finally showed up," Zach smirked at me. It had shown harder than I planned for sneaking out, Mom wanted a little Mother-Daghter talk and Mr. Solomon lectured me about not being there when he demanded. And let me tell you, Joe Solomon's lectures are _long_. And very boring at the least. At least Mom didn't drone on forever! I glared at Zach.

"Like you could have come earlier," I tried to put him down. But Zach just sat there, as cool and controlled as ever. "So, how long where you waiting? I lost track of time, for all I know it could have been hours. But then again, I was just very bored."

Zach chuckled. "It was just two hours."

I nodded then suit next to him on the bench. While Zach wasn't looking, I tried to make my hair look at least a little nicer. It was all ascue, from running and the recent rain. I wished my hair didn't get all frizzy from the humidity. To my relief, he didn't notice. "You look good," he finally told me when he was done survaying the area. I gaped. What did he just say?

"Um, thanks," I replied while looking at my lap. I wasn't sure of what to do, but apparently Zach decided for me. He took my hand, as easy as that. I almost didn't notice it if it weren't for my keen sense of what was going on. I didn't take any move to stop him. I just sat there, enjoying it. Yea, I was enjoying it, and when I realized that I also found something else out.

Love could be easy. You might have to work for it, but after that it's natural. There might be obsticals in the way, but love would always see through, and you can love someone effortlessly. The thing is, you can't force yourself to love someone, it just doesn't work that way. It just, well, happens. Like Zach and me. I didn't even ask myself why I just said that, it was evendent, I loved him. I couldn't denie it anymore. And you know what, it was easy.

Zach and I talked for awhile, and before I knew it, it was midnight. And I came here at 7:00! Zack suddenly sighed in an irratated way and turned to me. "Hey, Cammie, I have to go. I'll see you later." And with that, he kissed me. It was long and sweet, his lips were soft and comforting. He pulled away slowly, and bit his lip. He looked rueful as if he didn't want to go, I didn't want him to go either. But still, I was looking forward to whatever life I might leave, wishing for him to be a part of it. "Bye," he softly told me and melted away into the showdows of the night with a big grin on his face.

**(A/n)- Longest thing I've ever written. I'm so proud of myself. I had this idea nagging at my brain ever since I readDon't Judge a Girl by her Cover and I finally decided to write it. So, what did you think? I hope at least_ someone_ reads it, with all that hard work. Please review! I would be really happy.**


End file.
